1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a reproduction apparatus using a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, to the monitor apparatus connected to the reproduction apparatus and remotely controlling the reproduction apparatus to output image signals and/or audio signals using a connector cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional recording and/or reproduction system includes a reproduction apparatus 10 such as video tape recorder (VTR) or digital video (or versatile) disc (DVD) and a monitor apparatus 12. The monitor apparatus 12, which is manufactured independently of the reproduction apparatus 10, converts image and/or audio signals into visual and/or auditory signals. The conventional recording and/or reproduction system includes a power cord 10a attached to the reproduction apparatus 10, a power cord 12a attached to the monitor apparatus 12, a remote controller 11 associated with the reproduction apparatus 10, and a remote controller 13 associated with the monitor apparatus 12. Thus, multiple remote controllers 11, 13 are used to operate the monitor apparatus 12 and the reproduction apparatus 10. Power must be supplied separately to the monitor apparatus 12 and the reproduction apparatus 10. Furthermore, the monitor apparatus 12 and the reproduction apparatus 10 are interconnected using a connection line such as a BNC cable 17, having signal lines 14, 15, and 16, which makes the system cumbersome.